monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghoulia Yelps
|birthday = July 25th|age = 16 (in monster years)|pet = Sir Hoots A Lot|bffs = Cleo de Nile and everyone else at Monster High|log = }} Ghoulia Yelps is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a zombie and the smartest student at Monster High. Ghoulia used to be a wallflower until Cleo de Nile took her under her wing and helped her get out of her shell. The two have been the closest of friends ever since, Ghoulia being one of the few to enjoy Cleo's complete trust. Other than Cleo, Ghoulia particularly favors the company of other zombies, with Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch and Don of the Dead being her main zombie friends. When she's not studying, inventing, or experimenting, Ghoulia is most likely to be found enraptured by a comic book or writing and drawing her own. She is in particular a fan of Dead Fast and regularly cosplays as her OC, Ms. Dead Fast. As an expert on comic book culture, Ghoulia also writes for the Gory Gazette and is the paper's default Nekrocon reporter. Her video game username is MHMissDeadFast Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon series, Ghoulia's vocal effects are provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. Character Personality Ghoulia is depicted as intelligent, sophisticated, timid, stressed out, and shy. She's a huge bookworm and is very intellectual; all of her fellow students call her the smartest ghoul at Monster High. It is revealed in her 'Basic' diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. Ghoulia can be unhappy with Cleo often though, like when in the webisode "Copy Canine" Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, or when Cleo steals her science project in "Mad Science Fair". She also is a comic book enthusiast: according to the "Fearbook" she is a member of the comics club, and in the webisode "Daydream of the Dead" it is shown that she is a major fan of the comic book hero Dead Fast. She is also stressed out at times such as when Frankie said hi to Deuce which Cleo claimed is cheating on her. Ghoulia gets so stressed out that she slaps her forehead in "New Ghoul @ School" and sighs in stress when her glasses break after Cleo's banshee scream breaks them in "Neferamore". She is sometimes frustrated by the limitations of her slow movement, such as when she is trapped by the rainGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 15th or when she's too slow to get to the Maul on time.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th Despite these limitations, she sometimes displays pretty good dexterity for a zombie such as when she creates elaborate designs out of string in "New Ghoul @ School". She also is one of the most able members of the dodgeball team. Appearance She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Because of her physical limitations, she can only speak in "Zombie" (moaning and groaning), but all of her friends (except "Abbey Bominable") have learned the language so that they can converse with her.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 20th Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies; it's not stated what their house looks like. Like Ghoulia, they're pretty slow, and they tend to be pretty hard-nosed, as per their refusal to allow Ghoulia to go to her favorite comic convention."Daydream of the Dead" both of them work for the Department of Monster Vehicles.''Monster High'' tweet of May 16, 2012 In the ''Monster High'' book series, Ghoulia has an older sister called Moan'ica, who is in her senior year of high school. Friends Ghoulia is a girl who is friends with almost everyone, but there are two specific Monster High members she is especially close to. She is BFFs with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her, on one occasion Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at Cleo for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in "Mad Science Fair". Ghoulia and Frankie seem to connect on a sister-like level, such as when Frankie tried to be her 'wing-ghoul' in "Date of the Dead" while Heath was hitting on her, or when Ghoulia uses her smarts to help Frankie in "Bad Scare Day" and "Bad Zituation". Ghoulia is also good friends with Clawdeen and Clawd Wolf, who slightly look out for her. At least prior to Ghoulia acquiring a scooter, she regularly was given a ride home or to parties by the two.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th[[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Ghoulia Yelps|Ghoulia Yelps's Dawn of the Dance diary]]Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty Pet Ghoulia's pet is a baby blue owl named Sir Hoots A Lot, who is as eloquent and intelligent as his owner. He refuses to be Ghoulia's delivery owl (a possible reference to the owls in Harry Potter). In the anime version of the series, he does the talking for her. Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a zombie boy named Slo Mo, who's on the chess team and dodgeskull team. She writes about him in her diaryGhoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, July 31st and the webisode "Cyrano de Ghoulia" is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School" and finally start dating in "Date of the Dead". Nonetheless, Ghoulia has a second suitor: another zombie boy, Don of the Dead. Don, who is a good friend of Slo Mo's, showed interest in Ghoulia and even fought with Slo Mo over her on one occasion. At the moment, Ghoulia and Don are just friends. Additionally, Ghoulia has a fangirl crush on her favorite comic book hero, Dead Fast.[[Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic|Ghoulia Yelps's Dead Fast fancomic]] Timeline * December 22, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Ghoulia Yelps. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Ghoulia Yelps's profile. * May 05, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'Basic' diary. * July 22, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Mid October, 2010: Ghoulia Yelps's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * April 05, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. * Early June, 2011: Ghoulia Yelps's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * February 12, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Ghoulia Yelps makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Ghoulia Yelps makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Ghoulia acts as score keeper during casketball games played at home. * Ghoulia dreams to one day acquire a visitors card and use a time machine to visit the Library at Alexandria.Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary * She and Spectra are the only monsters with ages calculated in 'monster years'. * Ghoulia can't jump.Facebook, July 21, 2011 * Ghoulia is capable of letting out a scream like a banshee's that can shatter glass."Super Fan" * In the first Monster High book, Ghoulia refers herself as an only child; but at the end of the fourth book, Back and Deader Than Ever, it's revealed she has an older sister named Moan'ica. * In "Monster High Life is Amazing!", instead of making zombie-like moaning noises, Ghoulia's thoughts are translated by Sir Hoots a Lot. Gallery Profile art - Basic Ghoulia I.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia II.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia III.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia IV.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia V.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia VI.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia VII.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia VIII.jpg Profile art - Basic Ghoulia IX.jpg Profile art - Skull Shores Ghoulia.jpg Profile art - My Wardrobe and I Ghoulia.jpg Profile art - Skultimate Roller Maze Ghoulia.jpg 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|Ghoulia's 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll, animated version ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. Profile art - DotD Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance artwork Ghoulia's UHHH-mazing Comic-Con adventures.jpg Ghoulbox3.jpg|"Zombie translator" in the new Ghoul Box app MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png Facebook - I have geek chic style.jpg Facebook - Most Likely To Ghoulia.jpg G.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia artwork Profile art - Ghoulia Mo scooter.jpg|Ghoulia and Slo Mo GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|Ghoulia's got a need for speed ThumbsUpGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia gives a thumbs up Howliday Ghoul Grams - Ghoulia Yelps.jpg Profile art - GMHT!!! Ghoulia.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Ghoulia.PNG|Ghoulia Yelps from Teen Scream photoshoot game Teen Scream Photoshoot game - DotD Ghoulia.PNG|Ghoulia Yelps from Teen Scream photoshoot game (DotD version) Profile art - Scaris Convertible.png|Ghoulia's Convertible art work. Catty Noir Unearths New Single.png|Ghoulia in the audiance. Profile art Mad Science - Cleo and Ghoulia.png Profile art - Ghouls Night Out Ghoulia.PNG Profile art - Ghoulia Secret Creepers.png|Secret Creepers Profile art - Classroom Ghoulia.PNG Profile art - DotD Ghoulia II.png Profile art - Sweet Screams Ghoulia.jpg Profile art - Love's Not Dead Sloman and Ghoulia.jpg Profile art - Ghulia ponytail.png Profile art - Ghulia ponytail comicbooks.png Profile art - Ghulia ponytail sitting.jpg Ghoulia and Slowmo.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_no2ua0lIgI1tc5d60o5_500.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps 981f97b207f0e45be75c463747efb8fa.jpg|link=Ghoulia Yelps 2287b1097dfaa45d4e4048dbe06458b1.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps 1208815_434986236615643_284782664_n-Recuperado.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps dawn_of_the_dance_ghoulia_yelps_by_shaibrooklyn-d4fdsof.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps - Classroom Lab Partners.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps - Dot Dead Gorgeous.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps - Ghoul's Night Out..png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps - Gloom Beach.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps ghoulia yelps gloom beach.PNG|link=Ghoulia Yelps pd_ghoulia_cut_out_by_anaaospedacos-d5pgz8z.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps Profile_art_-_DDG_Ghoulia.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps SweetScreams_Ghoulia_01.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_maav343YGi1rosg0bo1_1280.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_n6prg6DLMx1tc5d60o3_500.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_n6r1z1sCP41tc5d60o2_400.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_n6r1z1sCP41tc5d60o3_500.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_nlfen4Hitb1tc5d60o1_540.jpg|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_nmx1fkjWv91tc5d60o1_400.jpg|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_nwkane10kf1tc5d60o1_400.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps tumblr_nxwmnbMe4n1tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Ghoulia Yelps References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Fear Squad members